Decir: Te amo
by normitaptwilight
Summary: One shot. Edward y Bella. Todos Humanos. Bella y Edward se conocen, Edward se declara enamorado de ella, pero bella no quiere saber de chicos, pero despues de un tiempo comienzan a surgir sentimientos en ella y ahora tiene que encontar el momento adecuado para decir: Te amo


**DECIR: TE AMO**

La radio se encendió a todo volumen, se levantó de la cama y se puso en posición de ataque hasta que se dio cuenta de que hacia el ridículo solita mientras se escuchaba una canción todavía con un alto volumen, se apresuró a apagar la radio, ya no tendría que utilizar su radio como alarma, un día de estos le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, pero de otra forma no se levantaría y llegaría tarde a clases , miro la hora y tomando su toalla se dirigió a tomar una ducha, se vistió con unos pantalones oscuros y una blusa azul . Su mama ya se encontraba desayunando para cuando salió de su habitación, iba a tomar asiento cuando su mama le indico que si no salía en ese mismo momento llegaría tarde.

-Uff justo a tiempo- se dijo a sí misma en cuanto estuvo en el aula, luego de dos horas de una aburrida clase de ecología, se dirigió hacia el césped del campus que quedaba frente a su facultad, comenzó a observar a sus compañeros que se reunían en grupos en las mesas de la cafetería conversando y riendo, pasados unos minutos se colocó sus auriculares y tomo su libro preferido "crepúsculo" le encantaba ese libro, a veces se sentía identificada con la protagonista, Kristen.

* * *

Alice, por fin te encuentro- dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello broncíneo a su hermana, quien al escucharlo dio un brinquito de la sorpresa

-Edward me asustaste, ¿Qué sucede, Porque estás aquí?-

-es que alguien dejo olvidado su celular, mama quiso que te avisara que hoy no podrá acompañarte en tus locuras de comprar, tiene que ir al hospital con papa, y como vio que venía hacia acá me pidió que te avisara-

-ninguna locura, se llama pasión por la moda, mmm yo quería salir hoy con ella es que he visto un traje que sé que le quedara perfecto, pero bueno será otro día por hoy Rosalie me acompañara, verdad Rosalie?- en cuanto vio a su amiga asentir siguió- ah cierto Edward no he podido presentarte antes pero ya que estas aquí, mira ella es Rosalie Hale, mi mejor amiga y ella es Ángela weber mi otra mejor amiga, él es Edward mi hermano mayor por 3 minutos-

-mucho gusto en conocerlas chicas, bueno pues ahora me voy, se me hace tarde y el profesor de microbiología no me esperara, adiós hermanita nos vemos en la noche-dijo despidiéndose de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla, era un chico cariñoso y más cuando era su familia, los adoraba.

Era una suerte que todavía faltaran varios minutos para su clase eso le daba un poco más de tiempo por lo que siguió en dirección al estacionamiento, una chica paso corriendo a su lado y sin querer hizo que se le cayeran las llaves del auto, luego paso otro chico que sin darse cuenta las empujo hacia el inicio del césped, cuando se agacho a tomarlas observo un libro a lo lejos, se le hizo muy conocida la portada hasta que recordó que era "crepúsculo", se lo había visto en varias ocasiones a su hermana, luego observo quien lo sostenía, sentada en un árbol un poco apartado, vio a la chica más hermosa de toda su vida con cabellos castaños y mejillas sonrosadas, la misteriosa chica alzo la vista inesperadamente y sus miradas conectaron le robo el corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta del delito que había cometido, era ella, lo supo, lo veía en sus ojos de color chocolate y lo sentía en su corazón.

* * *

-eso sí que fue extraño-se dijo mentalmente, después de unos minutos observando el mismo párrafo, se dio cuenta de que no volvería a concentrarse en la lectura, lo extraño es que seguía viniéndole a la mente el chico de ojos verdes, tomo su celular y se dio cuenta que solo tenía 5 minutos para su siguiente clase, por lo que guardo el libro en su mochila y corrió hacia el edificio que tenía en frente.

Saliendo de clases, fue por su camino habitual a tomar su bicicleta, era una suerte vivir cerca de la universidad, estaba por llegar a la estación de bicicletas cuando en un descuido se dobló el tobillo, en ocasiones era muy torpe, se encontraba maldiciendo su suerte cuando una mano apareció en su campo de visión, se sintió avergonzada, una cosa era caerse solita otra que alguien hubiera visto su momento de torpeza, tomo la mano y se levantó rápidamente.

-muchas gracias- dijo observando su pantalón por si se encontraba sucio.

-no hay de que, te encuentras bien?- le respondió una vos aterciopelada, levanto la vista y se vio nuevamente reflejada por unos ojos verdes, que aunque nunca lo admitiera ni para sí misma los consideraba hermosos.

-eh... si claro- le respondió y giro para seguir su camino, era una suerte que no se hubiera lastimado el tobillo y si pudiera caminar, estaba dirigiéndose hacia su bicicleta que estaba a unos pasos más cuando una mano en su brazo detuvo sus intenciones, se giró nuevamente y el chico al observar su mirada enojada le soltó el brazo rápidamente y dio un paso atrás- se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto entonces

-yo… si quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre-

-no le doy mi nombre a desconocidos- fue su respuesta, entonces giro para seguir con su marcha cuando escucho unos pasos a su espalda volteo y lo observo nuevamente.

-sabes eso se arregla rápidamente, me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 21 años y soy estudiante de tercer año de medicina en esta universidad, y… ahora ya no soy un desconocido- le digo llegando a su lado, cuando estaba tomando su bicicleta, tenía razón se dijo a si misma entonces ya que solo quería saber su nombre, lo pensó.

-está bien, mi nombre es Isabella Swan-luego subió rápidamente a su bicicleta y se dirigió hacia la salida, luego de pensar en el extraño encuentro que tuvo, se fue hacia la librería, trabajaba medio tiempo saliendo de la universidad, Gabriela era amiga de su tía y le había ofrecido el empleo un año atrás, entro en el lugar, y observo que habían más personas de lo habitual, vio a Gabriela muy atareada en la caja y luego de indicarle con una señal que se encontraba ahí, se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera y se colocó rápidamente la chaqueta amarilla, al salir saludo a Gabriela, y se mantuvo atareada con los demás clientes, el día resulto ser muy activo, luego de llegar a su casa y haber conversado un poco con su mama se encontraba en su cama leyendo su libro, pero mientras lo hacía volvió a recordar el encuentro de la tarde.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzó y luego de seguir con su rutina habitual se encontraba dirigiéndose a la biblioteca tenía que terminar un trabajo importante, y no iba a tener tiempo después, entonces observo que Alice Cullen la miraba de una forma distinta y con una sonrisa, esperaba que no le hubieran hecho algún tipo de broma solía desconfiar de las personas desde que en el colegio le fue mal con unas chicas que creyó eran sus amigas, pero pensó que Alice no era de ese tipo, así que siguió su camino. Cuando estaba terminado su trabajo alguien se sentó frente a ella, y cuando la observo vio que se trataba de Alice la chica seguía con una sonrisa, eso le estaba comenzando a preocupar un poco.

-se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto al ver que la estaba observando, y ahí fue cuando empezó, esa pregunta fue como un detonante para que la chica se pusiera a hablar.

-tu eres bella cierto, soy Alice estamos en la misma facultad, hace tiempo he querido conversar contigo, sabes creo que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas, el otro día estaba hablando con Rose y Ang…- y siguió hablando parecía que no se le agotaban las pilas, resulto que no había tenido malas intenciones después de todo, no le paso nada malo hasta se divirtió un poco con la conversación que fue dirigida por Alice. Al llegar la tarde se fue por su camino habitual a recoger su bicicleta, Alice se había ofrecido a llevarla, pero ella había rechazado su oferta y prometido que sería en una próxima ocasión.

-hola Isabella, dime… ¿quieres que seamos amigos?-

-no- luego de dar su respuesta, miro al chico que apareció repentinamente y le hizo una inesperada pregunta, lo vio llevarse la mano al corazón y decir

-auch, eso dolió ni lo pensaste, bueno yo tampoco quiero ser tu amigo pero por ahí se empieza-

-se empieza que?- le pregunto extrañada

-pues una relación, primero seremos amigos, luego te pediré que seas mi novia y en unos años mi esposa- le respondió el chico- pero si no quieres ser mi amiga entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia ya?-

-pero que te pasa? No te conozco como voy a ser tu novia?-

-si ves no me conoces, por eso me dijeron que tenía que preguntarte primero que seas mi amiga-

-quien te dijo eso?-

-ayer después de conocerte y preguntarle a mi mama y a mi hermana, ellas me lo dijeron, así que vamos a ser primero amigos-

-pero si te dije que no-

-no importa igual lo seremos-le dijo con una sonrisa

-eres extraño, lo sabias, bueno me voy- le respondió y se fue rápidamente hacia su bicicleta.

-te veo mañana Isabella-

A partir de ese día fueron más frecuentes sus apariciones en cada lugar al que se dirigía, de alguna forma había averiguado su horario de clases, la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba cada vez que la saludaba, la perseguía y le decía -hola Isabella- o- como estas Isabella-

Un día le respondió que no dijera su nombre, y el chico solo le sonrió y siguió llamándola, le decía que serían novios, que él la querría toda su vida, que ella también lo quería y se iba a enamorar de él, la chica solo lo escuchaba y en su mente se divertía por lo que le decía.

-hola Isabella-

-sabes ya que quieres ser mi amigo te agradecería que no me llamaras Isabella, no me gusta ese nombre-

-entonces como quieres que te llame amor-

-no soy tu amor Edward, estas obsesionado y cuando llegue alguna chica más dejaras de insistir conmigo-

-eso no es cierto tu eres mi amor, ya te lo he dicho yo te amo, bueno no peleemos y dime cómo quieres que te llame entonces, "osita" "conejita" "ovejita"-

-ya para con nombres de animales, quiero que me llames bella-

-bella mía, está bien, me encanta te queda a la perfección, bella mía-

-Agh en serio contigo no puedo-le respondió-solo bella, ok

-bella, intercambiamos números-

-no-

-está bien-dijo el chico mientras buscaba algo en su maleta, luego de tomar una pedazo de papel y una pluma escribió algo y se lo dio-toma este es mi numero llámame cuando quieras.

Bella tomo el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su bolso, se despidió y se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase, el día pasó rápidamente y no volvió a ver a Edward, Al anochecer mientras guardaba sus cuadernos recordó el papelito y lo observo por varios minutos, luego guardo el numero en su celular y fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Edward en la entrada de su facultad se lo veía un poco extraño.

-estuve esperando tu llamada-le dijo apenas la vio

-no dije que te llamaría-

-bueno tienes razón, sabes tengo que hacer un viaje por unos días, me venía a despedir.

-bueno, espero que te valla bien, cuídate-le respondió, el chico la observo unos instantes y luego se inclinó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

-te amo-le dijo al oído-y espero que te cuides tú, bella-luego se giró y fue hacia el estacionamiento, ella se quedó ahí parada, sonrojada y con un sentimiento desconocido en ella, él ya le había dicho varias veces que la amaba pero esta vez lo sintió más fuerte que nunca.

Resulto que no solo fueron unos días, en realidad fueron dos semanas, y cada día lo extrañaba más, sus constantes apariciones, sus frases, la manera en que solía sacarle una sonrisa con la cosa más tonta, al parecer Edward había tenido razón, se había enamorado de él, lo amaba, no se había atrevido a llamarlo, todavía seguía sintiéndose un poco confusa, este sentimiento era nuevo para ella, no lo había sentido nunca por nadie y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Era ya algo tarde cuando salió del trabajo, había tenido que cerrarlo ella porque Gabriela tuvo que salir antes, mientras iba a recoger su bicicleta en la parte de atrás, se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba, se puso nerviosa, y se apresuró a tomar su bicicleta, cuando alguien le toco el hombro, se giró y por la escasa luz de la noche solo puedo observar una sombra, entonces grito y trato huir pero la tomaron del brazo y ella comenzó a forcejear y a gritar-Auxilio, que alguien me ayude-

-bella, amor tranquilízate soy yo, mírame-en cuanto escucho eso, levanto la vista y vio que era verdad, era Edward se relajó rápidamente, pero luego volvió a ponerse nerviosa, se había prometido a si misma que en cuanto Edward regresara le diría que ella también lo quería, y ya que nunca se había declarado a nadie no sabía cómo comenzar.

-Edward regresaste, pero ¿qué haces aquí?, ya es tarde-

-por eso mismo bella, es tarde porque sigues trabajando y si algo te pasaba, te dije que tenías que cuidarte amor, vamos te llevo a tu casa-le dijo tomándole la mano y llevándola hacia su volvo.

-Edward- lo detuvo y le señalo con la cabeza la bicicleta-no puedo dejarla aquí

-no hay problema, vamos- una vez que la dejo sentada en el auto regreso a ver la bicicleta y la coloco en el maletero, luego dio la vuelta y se sentó en el carro-

-sabes, te siento un poco extraña esta noche bella, te sucede algo- le dijo el chico una vez que llegaron a la casa, se habían mantenido en un cómodo silencio, aunque bella había estado todo el rato pensando en cómo decirle lo que sentía.

-no nada malo-le respondió rápidamente, en ese momento Edward bajo del coche y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta.

-por algún motivo no te creo bella, dime que te pasa, no estas actuando normal-le dijo con una voz preocupada.

-es tu forma de conducir lo que me preocupa-

-no mientas bella, no es eso, además no conduzco mal-

-tienes razón no conduces mal, pero si conduces muy rápido-

-deja de tratar de cambiar el tema bella, dime ¿sucedió algo malo?- está bien se dijo a si misma tenía que soltarlo de una vez o iba a estallar.

-yo Edward, yo te quería decir- esto no está funcionando como esperaba, se dijo nuevamente en su interior la castaña, viendo sus ojos no recordaba lo que quería decir, así que en un impulso que no sabe de dónde saco, lo jalo del brazo y lo beso, era su primero beso y se sintió un poco torpe al hacerlo, al no recibir respuestas comenzó a separarse, un poco triste por no ser correspondida, pero entonces Edward la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a besar, luego de unos minutos, se separaron y lo observo a él con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla entonces dijo lo que sentía en su corazón y que quería salir desde hace tanto tiempo-Edward, te amo.

-yo también te amo, mi bella- le respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa mientras la alzaba del piso y le daba nuevamente un beso, era muy feliz y esperaba que Edward no demorara en hacerle la siguiente pregunta en su lista, sabia con seguridad que en esta ocasión su respuesta seria un SI.

**Fin.**


End file.
